fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Radlynn
Radlynn is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Oniontown Loves: Radishes Hates: Apologizing Radlynn is a rambunctious teen who grew up in Oniontown. Her strange affinity for radishes can be traced back to when she was approached by a mysterious man in a wide brim hat. He asked Radlynn to watch a crate of hamburger buns for a few hours. In return she was given a shoebox containing 5 "radish" coins, 3 paper clips, 2 mismatched buttons, some sawdust, and a gently used knitted hat. Appearance Radlynn is a young female with a short café brown hair, mid-tone skin, wears a radish-colored hat that covers her eyes, and a green long-sleeved shirt underneath a pink t-shirt with a picture of Radley Madish. She wears a white skirt with green belt and black shoes with white front and pink laces. Clean-Up Her hair grew darker. Styles Style B Radlynn wears goggles, a white lab coat, and a brown wide-brimmed fedora with a small radish clip on it. Style H Radlynn's Halloween costume got updated. She still wears her Style B outfit, but instead of wearing goggles and a hat, they were replaced by a Radley Madish mask. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Fajita Veggies *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *3 Tomato Wedges **Small Dr. Cherry **Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria As a Closer, Radlynn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blackberries *Red Velvet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Pomegranates *Waffle Cone Wedge *3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria As a Closer, Radlynn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Blackberries *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Strawberry Syrup *Pomegranates *Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria As a Closer, Radlynn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Teriyaki Tofu Skewers *4 Red Peppers (left) *4 Green Peppers (right) *Kung Pao Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Red Peppers (left) *6 Green Peppers (right) *4 Tomatoes (left) *Light bake *6 slices Papa's Cheeseria As a Closer, Radlynn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria As a Closer, Radlynn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Shell with Pork *Blazeberry Sauce *Lettuce *Onions *Peppers *Brown Rice *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Pita Shell with Tofu *Yum Yum Sauce *Lettuce *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Beni Shoga *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Octopus **Radish Sprouts **Green Onions *Sriracha *Bubble Tea: **Tangerine Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Roasted Turkey **Radish Sprouts **Green Onions *Roasted Pumpkin Seeds *Sriracha *Bubble Tea: **Tangerine Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Shell with Pork *Blazeberry Sauce *Lettuce *Onions *Peppers *Brown Rice *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Sundried Tomato Soft Taco with Pork *Blazeberry Sauce *Lettuce *Onions *Peppers *Salsa Criolla *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Pancakeria HD *Waffle *3 Strawberries *Waffle *Raspberries *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Waffle *3 Strawberries *Waffle *Raspberries *Red Velvet Syrup *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 21 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 26 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 19 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 18 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 11 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 57 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 45 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 47 Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Veggie Dog. *In Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Red Velvet Syrup. *In Papa's Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Tofu Skewers. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go! she is unlocked with Red Peppers. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Beni Shoga. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Radish Sprouts. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Red Velvet Syrup. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Radlynn is a playable character in the game. Her skill is Wall Climbing and her weapons are Plush Radishes. She can be rescued at Level 8 without requiring any Special Skill. Trivia *Radlynn is the fifth customer who debuted in a game as a normal customer and then a Closer in the next, alongside Robby, Akari, Allan, and Ninjoy. *Although she doesn't make an appearance in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, her Flipdeck info indicates that she met Radley Madish. *She is the only villain fan to be a Closer. *She, Greg, Sasha, Olivia, and Sarge Fan are fans of boss villains. *She is the third customer whose eyes are hard to see, others being Sarge Fan, Gremmie, and Foodini. *Even though her Flipdeck mentions that her hometown is Oniontown, the background shown in it is the town of Frostfield. *She and Sarge Fan have certain similarities, respectively: **They both like vegetables for Radlynn likes radishes and Sarge Fan likes onions. **They both have Oniontown as their hometown. **Both of their hats cover their eyes. **They're both fans of boss villains. **They are rescued at the same level of the separate platformer games (Level 8). ***They both also don't need any Special Skills to be rescued. ***They both have skills of wall moving in the platformers. ***Both their weapons are throwable. **They both have favored holidays celebrated during spring, autumn, and winter. *She is the only Closer to order Waffle Fries in Papa's Cheeseria. *She doesn't order any Easter or Groovstock ingredients in Papa's Bakeria. Order Tickets Radlynn Hot.png|Radlynn's Hot Doggeria order 2 radlynn.png|Radlynn's Cupcakeria orders throughout the holidays Radlynn FHD.png|Radlynn's Freezeria HD order 5 radlynn.png|Radlynn's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays Radlynn FTG.png|Radlynn's Freezeria To Go! order 5 radlynn 2.png|Radlynn's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Radlynn wingeria.png|Radlynn's Wingeria HD order Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Radlynn.png|Radlynn's Pizzeria To Go! order 3 radlynn.png|Radlynn's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays 2 radlynn 2.png|Radlynn's Bakeria orders throughout the holidays Radlynn Cherry.png|Radlynn's Taco Mia HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Radlynn THD.png|Radlynn's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Radlynn (Holiday).png|Radlynn's Sushiria order during Thanksgiving Papa's Sushiria Radlynn (Regular).png|Radlynn's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Radlynn (Holiday).png|Radlynn's Taco Mia To Go! order during Valentine's Day Taco Mia To Go! Radlynn (Regular).png|Radlynn's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Radlynn (Holiday).png|Radlynn's Pancakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Pancakeria HD Radlynn (Regular).png|Radlynn's Pancakeria HD regular order Gallery Radlynn - Papa's Hot Doggeria.png|Unlocking Radlynn in Papa's Hot Doggeria Radlynn Star.png|Radlynn as a star customer Mysturious Customer.jpg|Radlynn's thumbs-up pic 6 dancing customers.png|Radlynn dancing at Hot Doggeria OMG!.png|"Hooray for popcorn sticking out the box!" Sarge Fan! and Radlynn 2.png|Radlynn and Sarge Fan dancing Sarge Fan! and Radlynn.png|Sarge Fan and Radlynn enjoying the game together before the day begins Radlynn .jpg Photo0263-1-.jpg Madlynn.jpg Radlynn And Sarge Fan! Friends Or Foes.png Photo0347-1-.jpg Angry radlyyn.png perfect cupcakes for radlynn.png radlynhalloween.JPG|Radlynn costume on Halloween Top 5 closers current.png|Radlynn on the fourth position on the top 5 Closers Radlynn perfect at Summer.png radlynnpastaria.png Okay Pasta - Radlynn.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 2.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 3.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 4.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 4.png Pefectradlynn.png Sarge fan and radlynn racing.png|Radlynn and Sarge Fan racing with the Donuteria chef Radlynn ordering.png|Radlynn as Radley Madish in Donuteria Radlynn Perfect HD.jpg|Radlynn Perfect at Wingeria Dining Room radlynn dance.PNG (Donuteria) Radlynn's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png|Radlynn's Halloween profile picture (Donuteria) Radlynn's Halloween Costume after Star Customer.png Bad.png Papa's Donuteria - Radlynn and Sarge Fan in Hallway Hunt.png Radlynn Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Radlynn will dine on some perfect cupcakes again! Radlynn Cheeseria Perfect.png|Radlynn is pleased with her perfect sandwich and fries! Radlynn Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png radish.png|Radlynn's eyes are visible while she's reading a newspaper Cus.JPG R22.jpg July4th 2015b.jpg|Radlynn in July 4, 2015 poster RandR.png Radlynn - Cupcakeria HD Perfect 01.png|Radlynn receives perfect cupcakes! Screenshot (113).png|Perfect sandwich for Radlynn! Perfect Gold Rad.png|Radlynn's perfect New Year pie! s and r.png Radlynn 2.png Fibra.png|Radlynn and Boomer Ggg.png|Boomer and Radlynn Perfect Sundae - Radlynn (HD).png|Perfect sundae for Radlynn! Perfect Wings - Radlynn (HD).png|Radlynn goes to gold with her perfect wings tofu skewers! Perfect Sundae - Radlynn (TG).png|Perfect and Bronze Award! Perfect Cupcakes - Radlynn (CBF).png|Perfect cupcakes for Radlynn! Perfect Taco - Radlynn (HD).png|Perfect taco for Radlynn! Perfect Taco - Radlynn (CBF).png|Radlynn is having a perfect taco again! Perfect Nacho Carnitas - Radlynn (HD).png Perfect Sushi - Radlynn.png|Radlynn likes her perfect Tako Maki! Sarge Radlynn.png|Sarge Fan and Radlynn dining in Sushiria Perfect Taco - Radlynn (TG).png|Perfect! Perfect Taco - Radlynn (VD).png|Perfect and Bronze for Radlynn! Newcustomer small.jpg|Radlynn and Sarge Fan with the new customer! bandicam 2017-07-19 22-20-38-287.jpg|Radlynn perfect Fan Art Radlynn in fan art up!.jpg|By WafflesFana 763Lilypadpandaowl.png Radley radlynn 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg Radlynn Chibi.jpg|Radlynn Chibi Maker Radlynn Chibi Style B.jpg|Radlynn Chibi Maker Style B Radlynn Chibi Style H.jpg|Radlynn Chibi Maker Style H danganronpa sprite edit radlynn by friskyscout-d9w3x52.png|By FriskyScout radlynn as a radish by rickathecooperfan-daozun0.png|Radlynn as a Radish by rickathecooperfan radlynn fs by whiteflyerfox-d90ix60.png|Radlynn FS by WhiteFlyerFox radlynn and plush radishes by nyannyansensei-dajgokn.png|Radlynn and Plush Radishes by NyanNyanSensei PeppermintLeaf31.jpg|By PeppermintLeaf Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters